Misunderstanding
by MsXo
Summary: When an old friend comes to town, will misunderstandings occur? Shandy. Humour. Not the best description.
1. Chapter 1

A smug grin spread across Andy Flynn's face as he let out a light chuckle,

'Sharon, you do realize you two are dating?'

A look of shock instantly graced her face as she thought about it for a second, they'd only gone out to lunch a few times, he was a friend, nothing more.

As the word left her lips, she could feel her voice faulting as the dragged out the vowel 'Nooooooooooo…nooooooooooooooooooo…?'

That moment was so reminiscence of the night Nicole and Rusty pointed out her and Andy were actually dating, he couldn't help but chuckle.

'I can't be dating him? I'm dating you? How are you even finding this funny?'

To say she was confused was an overstatement until the moment she realized she was.

'I am. How did this happen?' She watched as Andy moved across the kitchen to pull her into a hug, feeling his hot breath against her ear, as he pulled her close,

'You know you're cute when you're flustered'

He ultimately felt her index finger jab him in the chest, 'should I be jealous of your new boyfriend?'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks all for your interest in part 1, enjoy Chapter 2. To be honest, I only know roughly where this story will go, but lets just enjoy the ride and see where we end up.

She really couldn't work it out when Andy pointed out she was dating this other man.

REWIND 7 DAYS

The day had started off a slow one, one which allowed Sharon to catch up on paperwork, a knock at her door breaking her concentration,

'Come in'

Peering up over her glasses, a familiar face appeared in her doorway, a tall, silver haired man wearing fitted jeans, a dark blue button down shirt and navy jacket smiled back at her. He was still as attractive as she remembered.

'Hi Sharon'

The surprise jolted through her body, the look evident on her face,

'Ben?'

Pushing back her chair she stood up, motioning for him to come further into her office. The moment was awkward, a friendly hug or a handshake? Her question answered when he closed the space between them, enveloping her in an embrace.

Breaking away, she indicated for him take a seat, as she moved back behind her desk.

'It's so good to see you Sharon, it's been so long'

 _15 years ago_

' _I have this incredible opportunity to work in South African Sharon, to help remote villages, its breaking research, come with me?'_

 _It had been a moment she hadn't expected, a man she hadn't expected to start feeling something for, a doctor she had met whilst visiting Emily in hospital, after a minor surgery. After everything with Jack, Sharon had been unsure of getting involved with anyone, but Ben had had a smooth and charming way about him._

 _She had been extremely dedicated to working her way up in IA, with plans to one day be head of her department._

' _What about work?'_

 _Allowing her mind to entertain the thought for just a second,_

' _You know you wouldn't have to work Sharon, I could take care of us'_

 _Once again she found herself mildly irritated by his ongoing suggestion of giving up her job, it was so reminiscence of Jack_

' _If you're asking me to choose, I can't go with you Ben, I am so sorry.'_

'….How have you been? Captain, it suits you'

She noted how he hadn't really changed, he'd aged, but so had she, he'd let his hair go silver, and he was now more tanned then so many years ago.

'Really good Ben, what brings you to LA? It's been about 15 years.'

'We set up a medical research centre over there, and I have been asked to provide a keynote at the City's Medical Board Gala Event. You look so, so great Sharon, Beautiful.'

Fifteen years ago she would have felt a bush creep up her neck, but these days, the only man who had that affect was a certain Lieutenant.

'Thank you, how long are you here for?'

'A week… have lunch with me, I've missed you, and would love to hear about life and being Captain'.

He still had that pearly white smile, the lopsided grin which first attracted her to him.

LATER THAT EVENING –DAY 7

Pouring hot water into her tea cup lost in thought, she felt his solid body behind her, as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him,

'Mmmm hi', she could feel her body instantly relax

'Hi yourself, you smell good' his nose close to her ear as his lips lightly touched her neck,

She had no words, the feeling against her neck, drawing her into a haze

'So that man I saw today in your office, should I be jealous? The grey haired, over-tanned, man in tight pants?'

His voice slightly laced with sarcasm and humor,

'Ben? Nooo' drawing out the vowel for emphasis, ' I told you about him, we had lunch you know you're the only silver haired fox in my life'

She heard him chuckle as it vibrated down her neck,

'Provenza will be devastated to hear that'

Turning into his embrace, she stood on tippy toes, sliding her hands up his chest until she reached the first button, undoing it delicately,

'Should I ring the Lieutenant, and ask him to come around instead'

This time it was her turn to laugh as his eyes went wide,

'God no ! I don't even want to think about Provenza whilst we do this'

'…..and what… exactly do you think we will be doing'

In that second she felt his hands grip her backside firmly as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter, his hand coming to rest on her inner thigh, the spot he knew set her core on fire in anticipation.

*Chapter 2 coming soon *


End file.
